video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Dad's Army: The Movie
|re-release date = |running time = 91 minutes |catalogue number = CC7142 |rating = |re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video}} Dad's Army: The Movie is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 11th October 1993, and then it got re-released by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 7th October 1996. Description Captain Mainwaring and his men create comedy mayhem when they go on Manosuvrews with other military companies under the eyes of a real Major-General. The result is disaster adter disaster... After the shambles of manoeuvres, the Walmington-On-Sea defenders return home just as a German scout plane crashes near their town. Its crew captures the Church Hall and holds the Vicar and Mayor as hostages. The Major-General sends for the Army, the Army sends for the Navy, the Navy sends for the Marines, the Marines call in the police, and the police call the fire brigade. While this is going on, the irrepressible irregulars of DAD's ARMY hilariously demonstrate that they really can do the job they were organised for... Cast * Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring * John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson * Clive Dunn as Lance-Corporal Jones * John Laurie as Private Frazer * James Beck as Private Walker * Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey * Ian Lavender as Private Pike * Liz Fraser as Mrs Pike (portrayed by Janet Davies in the television series) * Bernard Archard as Major General Fullard * Derek Newark as Regimental Sergeant Major * Bill Pertwee as Hodges * Frank Williams as Vicar * Edward Sinclair as Verger * Anthony Sagar as Police Sergeant * Pat Coombs as Mrs Hall * Roger Maxwell as General Wilkinson ("Peppery Old Gent") * Paul Dawkins as Nazi General * Sam Kydd as Nazi Orderly * Michael Knowles as Staff Captain * Fred Griffiths as Bert King Credits Opening (Original 1993 release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1993 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo (1936-1976) * Start of Dad's Army: The Movie (1971) Closing (Original 1993 release) * End of Dad's Army: The Movie (1971) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1996 Re-release) * * Columbia Pictures logo (1936-1976) * Start of Dad's Army: The Movie (1971) Closing (1996 Re-release) * End of Dad's Army: The Movie (1971) * Closing Credits Film * Trailers and info Original 1993 release The Video Collection: Cinema Club trailer from 1993 with clips of "The Quiet Man", "It's a Wonderful Life", "Waterloo", "A Hard Day's Night" and "The Carry On Collection". 1996 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Strictly Ballroom", "Richard III", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man", "The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp", "The Princess Bride" and "The Carry On Collection". Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:Movies Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Dad's Army Category:Dad's Army: The Movie Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd)